The Platinum Lady
by seamrogue
Summary: All Arra wanted was to find her father, and figure out where she had came from. What she got instead was a tempermental Prince, and Uncle Iroh, whose words of wisdom made little sense at times. She knew this road was the right one for her, but that didn't mean she knew where it'd take her. OC.


_Hi, seamrogue here with another story, apologies for the lack of updates as usual, but I've been working on this piece, here. Now I know it's slow moving but please give it some leeway, as I'm a massive fan of both The Last Airbender series, and the Legend of Korra. Season 2 come at me! Anyway, this is my story The Platinum Lady, thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated!_

All Aboard!

Arra served him in the kitchenette downstairs in the basement, where she knew she would not be disturbed. Her parents were attending a ball of some sorts that night, although she would not be attending, as she was 'sick' with a flu. The house staff were off, as it was a Sunday, so the girl had the house all to herself. It was a perfect time to make plans in secret. Her father was a high ranking retired general, who now played at politics, while her mother was a firebender, although she only performed for the beauty of it, displays and whatnot. Arra had grown up a blessed child, with wealth and nobility to her name.

However, fate was cruel, and also lacked in giving her bending skills. All through her school years, she believed herself to be stupid. She couldn't bend, she couldn't fight, hell she wasn't even good at numerals. Even the most renowned tutors couldn't do anything for the young girl, who wondered why she couldn't bend the flames like all her other classmates could. At a young age, Arra was to receive her education at home, under the watchful eye of her mother, who felt bad for her daughter. Despite all this, Arra had a pretty comfortable childhood. Loving parents, good home, pretty sharp for her age. But, not much of this mattered, anymore, she needed to escape the fire nation.

"So, Miss Yin, you want to join my nephew's crew. Why would such a promising young girl as yourself want to be involved in such a dastardly task?" Iroh was a polite, but professional interviewer, Arra noticed, as she boiled water to make tea for the retired General. He sat cross-legged on the mats, patient, as she bustled round the small kitchen.

"I believe I have valuable traits to offer to this voyage, sir." Arra replied, and Iroh noticed the undertone of confidence to her voice. "Trust me when I say you've never seen a ship engineer like me."

Iroh nodded, being cautious, but at the same time, he felt himself soften at the girl. He liked her quiet confidence, how she was sure of herself, but not arrogant, like many of the hot-headed fire nation youth. "Your mother is from a noble family, is that right? And your father is a magnificent fire-bender from what I know."

He noticed the tall girl pause, before nodding. "Sir," She began, as she poured the tea, and brought it before him. Iroh sensed he was about to learn something, so he prodded her gently along.

"I'm an old man now, Miss Yin, I've seen many terrible, but great things, you cannot surprise me now. And if you can, well, it will all be in confidence."

Arra smiled, "My father is not the great firebender you believe he is, sir. In fact, he is not my father at all. Just before her arranged marriage, my mother eloped with an earthbender , a good man, but of course their love was forbidden. She fell pregnant with me, and to avoid dishonor, her husband claimed he was having a child, me. My true father, was never heard of again."

Iroh's eyebrows raised slightly, as he sipped his tea, he did enjoy a good scandal, although he knew this was a very serious matter. "I understand. So, your firebending skills come from your maternal family. That shouldn't be an issue-

The girl with the short chestnut hair, and mossy eyes smiled again. "You misunderstand me sir. I am not a firebender. But I can bend."

Iroh's eyes widened. "I am afraid we cannot accept earthbenders on our crew."

Arra shook her head again. "I am probably the finest mechanical technician you'll see, because I bend _metal._"

Iroh set his cup on the table. "It is impossible." But curiosity crept over his face, and his eyes were full with interest. "Show me."

Arra stood up, and looked around the room for something metal. She took the still warm kettle and placed it on the floor. She concentrated on the steel, and let her hands unlock the screws and mechanics that kept it together. Pieces of metal fluidly came apart, until the kettle was now just a small pile of scrap metals. She released her breath of air, and looked back to the retired general, who was in awe.

"I haven't seen anything like that ever before." He said, "But can you only take things apart?" He stroked his beard, now criticizing something he hadn't heard of two minutes ago.

Arra smirked. "Of course I can." She waved her hand again, remembering where each and every individual screw slotted in, and suddenly the kettle was formed once more.

Iroh raised his eyebrows again, and settled back into drinking his tea. Arra joined him, a troubled expression on her face. Iroh merely waited, knowing that sooner or later the girl would speak. When she did, he listened intently.

"I don't know how this happened, but my mother is a firebender, my father an earthbender, somehow those two elements combined and created this." Her hands suddenly slammed down on the table, and Iroh lifted his cup, as not to spill anything. Her voice was tight when she spoke again. "I don't want you to think I'm stupid because I can't firebend, or because I don't understand this metalbending. I may not be as skilled as your nephew, or niece, but I've worked hard, I've studied every metal I've ever come into contact with, I know their physical and chemical properties, I know how to make weapons, to fix ships, to make bombs, I swear I won't let you down!"

She looked up again, and Iroh smiled. "You made ginseng tea, my favourite. I've never had tea quite this delicious before. Miss Yin, when aboard the ship, you must refer to me as sensei, but here you may call me Uncle Iroh."

Arra's eyes widened, and her face broke out into a smile. Sparks gathered at the corners of her eyes, as she took the kettle, and called to Iroh, "Is that a yes to another pot, then?"

"And a portion of your sweet fruit salad, Arra?" Iroh added hopefully, and Arra smiled. She was heading out to find her father.

She walked around the room, collecting together only what she needed. The room's walls were pale cream, in the corner, there was a bed, which was usually folded up. There was a tea set in the other corner and a chess set as well. On a low table sat piles of books and parchments, containing years of study, of rocks and metals, of firebending and earthbending. It was all very crucial to her.

Arra didn't mean to hurt her parents. But, after discovering the letters in her mother's wardrobe, she knew why she had felt stupid, unimportant, why all those years she believed she was a freak, who was missing something. And it turned out she was. She had to find her father, there was so much more to her that she didn't know about. She knew she hadn't half the traits of a fire nation girl, and now she knew why.

It was funny, because everyone had told her life was full of choices, but they seemed to leave out the fear. Or how the world seems so huge and impossible, when you're trying to journey to someone's past.

She turned around, saying a silent goodbye to the place she had called home for so long, and made her way to her front door, where her stepfather was awaiting her.

She bowed, her head dipping low in front of the tall, strong man she had called father for so long. Zuko stood by Iroh, watching with a mild curiosity, as the girl was so humbled by this man, who seemed just as surprised as he was.

"You have cared for me, raised me as one of your own, and for that, I owe you everything, sir." She didn't raise her head, but her voice remained firm. "You taught me that the ability to have children doesn't make a man, it's the will to raise one."

The man had typically long black hair of a fire nation general, but he lacked the same venom many of the others had. He reached down to the girl's shoulder and pulled her up, taking her by the hand. He shook her hand firmly, letting his hand heat up, as it was normal of the fire nation to do so. His expression wasn't a happy one, but he wasn't displeased either.

"Discover who you are, Arra, and although you can't ever truly be my own, I'll carry you on my sleeve. I shall protect you with my utmost ability should questions arise."

Arra nodded, and turned to face Iroh, who would escort her to the ship. She walked from her house, without looking back, and Zuko wondered vaguely where her mother might be, as she wasn't standing at the door, tearful to see her daughter go. He said nothing, as he glanced up at the sky, a window glinted, as he saw the silhouette of a woman, stern looking, cold, unfriendly, stare down at the girl walking towards them.

"Arra, are you ready to depart?" Iroh asked, smiling, and the girl's face lit up with a sense of cool confidence, lights playing in her shadowy eyes.

"Whenever you are." She replied cheerfully, and Zuko frowned slightly, as it seemed the mechanic and his uncle were more acquainted than he had thought. Iroh seemed to realize this, as he introduced his nephew.

"Arra, this is my nephew, Zuko, leader of this expedition. Zuko, this is Arra, the finest ship engineer I've seen in all my years."

Arra nodded, smiling slightly, "I'm looking forward to working on the ship."

Zuko said nothing, but looked between Iroh and Arra in disdain. "You didn't tell me my engineer was a girl, Uncle."

Iroh's eyes narrowed, as he anticipated this sexism he had seen in his own brother before. "She's more than capable for anything, Zuko. I handpicked her myself."

"Fine." The young prince huffed, arms folded, "But she slips out of line once, and I want her off the ship."

Iroh chuckled, slightly embarrassed for both him and his nephew. "My nephew has quite a temper." He explained, and Arra nodded, grinning.

"I haven't met a firebender who hasn't." She replied impishly, as they departed from the house.

Arra wasn't going to lie. She was terrified of what she was going to find on board a ship with god knows how many firebenders. She knew of what happened with Zuko and the Agne Kai, her stepfather was present when the unfair duel had commenced. _Stepfather._ The word tasted funny in her mouth. Arra was prepared for a long voyage, seeing as they were tracking down the impossible, the Avatar. Everyone knew he was long gone, along with the Air Nomads, long ago. She paid attention in History.

Once they had boarded the ship, which to Arra's delight, was made completely and fully out of metal, Iroh had showed her to the small boxed room, where Arra would be staying, as he thought it only fair that she should have her own space. Arra didn't mind, she hadn't brought much anyway, only spare clothes, and a few books, not to forget the ever important letters between her true father and her mother. She had read them time and time again, finding something different each time she read them.

After unpacking her things, Arra made her way up to the deck, seeing as there were no problems with the ship. They had been sailing for some time now, maybe an hour or so. As she walked by a few soldiers, she accidentally bumped into one of them. She had kept walking, not thinking much of it, but her thoughts were interrupted by a smart comment coming from the brawniest of the bunch.

"Watch where you're going, sweetpea, you're playing with the big boys now. Don't think just because you're a girl, we're gonna go any easier on you." He had a broad grin, and dark eyes that glowed with arrogance.

Arra turned on her heel, neck snapping round. "Not that you'd need to, an idiot like you'd be out cold in two minutes anyway. I'd reckon you'd burn yourself out with those little sparks you call firebending."

The soldier stiffened, and Arra thought he'd walk away, but instead he went for her, she didn't see it coming, as he held her up by the throat against the metal wall of the upper deck. Arra's windpipe was crushed by the sheer brute force of the soldier. The other soldiers were jeering at her.

"What'chu gonna do about it? I told you, a ship like this is no place for a little girl who can't even defend herself." His hand had begun to burn into her skin, as Arra's hands began to twist the metal underneath him, but remembered the condition she agreed with Iroh. She couldn't tell anyone of her metalbending, or she'd be killed by the firebenders for certain.

"What do you think you're doing?!" A familiar voice pierced through the jeers, and the grip on Arra's neck loosened. She took this opportunity to break free of the grip, as she and the soldier were left standing , as the group of soldiers dispersed, not wanting trouble.

"I knew you were trouble, the second I saw you." Zuko spat at Arra, and the soldier chuckled to himself. Zuko shot him a glare, and stepped up to the soldier.

"What? You think it's okay to attack our only engineer? Get out of my sight, before I decide to throw you off this ship." The soldier disappeared quicker than Arra could say 'Boo'.

"What did I tell you?" Zuko's voiced was raised, as his face was contorted with anger. "One slip up, and you're out, don't you get it?!|"

Arra felt anger boil up inside her, "You didn't even let me give my part of the story, you've had it against me and you've only known me a day, goddammit, why isn't anyone giving me a chance here?!"

Zuko recoiled, forgetting that he had instantly taken the soldier's side, forgetting that she was fire nation as well. Arra had sighed, shaking her head, and looking out onto the black ocean, as the waves lapped up against the side of the boat. The sky was clouded, but only for light showers.

Zuko felt the anger drain out of him, slowly replaced by feeling unsure. He had to find the Avatar, he just couldn't have his crew causing problems on top of all the problems he called his life. But he supposed he had been unfair to the girl, the same way his father had been unfair to him.

"Didn't your father ever teach you how to pick your fights?" He asked, and he heard Arra laugh humourlessly,as she turned around, her face full of bitterness.

"My father wasn't the teaching type." She told him, "He was more of the taking off and leaving sort."

"Oh," Zuko felt awkward now, but then he remembered. "But your father, you said goodbye to him today, I saw him myself."

Arra raised an eyebrow at Zuko, as if to tell him not to be so naïve. "I thought that was my father as well. But he isn't. I don't know where he is."

Arra turned back to watching the waves. "You can send me back if you want to. I don't try to look for trouble, but it seems to have no problem finding me." She wasn't the same fiery spirit Zuko watched talk to his Uncle for hours earlier today. If Uncle liked her, then she must be okay, he thought.

"You're going to stay." Zuko told her, and Arra nodded. Zuko walked away, but before going into his own chambers, he stopped.

"I know how you feel," He told Arra, "I don't know where my mother is either."

Arra turned to reply, but he had disappeared. She inhaled the sea air, and exhaled, wondering how bad an impression they had both made on each other. She decided to go back to check the ship again, until Iroh appeared, with a cup of hot tea.

"I heard about your squabble." Iroh sipped his tea. "I never said it would be easy on the ship, Arra, but I can feel it, that if anyone can change minds around here, you can."

Arra laughed dryly, "Those soldiers aren't ever going to change."

"I wasn't talking about the soldiers." Iroh smiled. "But come, I'm in need of new challenger for Pai Sho, if you'd be willing to play."

Arra grinned, "Come on then, let's see if I can better you, Uncle Iroh."

But of course, after four games, which resulted in Arra bitterly refusing tea off Iroh, she hadn't.

Three years went by, and Arra had been to the most remotest places on earth, the Western Air Temple being the most haunting. She could proudly say, that it was because of her the ship didn't break down once. Many of the soldiers speculated among themselves how on earth she could handle ships so well, but Iroh just smiled mysteriously and refused to give an answer.

Although she had travelled to many far off lands, Arra still had come no further to finding her father, although, with the busy ship life, she remained patient. When she wasn't tending to the ships, she spent her time with Iroh mainly, who indulged her in tea making, and Pai Sho, and meditation. Over the course of three years, she had grown to trust the old man, and took whatever he said to heart, although it was clear that Zuko hadn't.

In her free time, Arra often spent her afternoons watching the young firebender's classes with his Uncle, and she had to admit that he had become an excellent firebender, even if his temper and attitude hadn't changed. He barely spoke to her since the first day, but he hadn't a need to, seeing as Arra hadn't caused any trouble since. There were times however, that Arra caught him watching her, while she was dealing with the ship's engines, metalbending her way to victory, but he never caught her, she was careful.

Zuko's attitude towards his uncle was the same one Arra despised. He was immature, even she could tell that much, but he was just downright disrespectful, showing impatience and haste on most of the voyage. There were many a time when Arra had wanted to burn him in his own flames, but she practiced patience, something Iroh had enforced on her in three years, deep breaths and all that. But boy did he try her patience something shocking sometimes, especially when he tricked Arra in her own games of Shogi or Go. But she supposed half of that was her own naivety playing on her, letting him fool her.

Arra wasn't the same fourteen year old who boarded the ship three years ago. She had grown used to the taste of freedom in the salty sea air, she was no longer afraid of being ridiculed, as many of the soldiers had grown to respect her as an equal. She didn't think she would enjoy the sea life as much as she did, between the music nights they would have, and the laughs at dinner time, she had grown to become independent, and capable of making her own decisions. But none of that had taken her any closer to her father.

She had her bad nights, where she felt at fault for not finding her father. The guilt ate away at her at night, when she was at her most vulnerable, though as hard as she tried she couldn't shake away the dark feelings inside of her which told her it would never happen.

It would be okay in the mornings though, where she reminded herself that somewhere, her father was waiting for her to arrive. Yes, she knew this road was hers, but she didn't know where it would lead her.

In three years, Arra had seen nor heard nothing of the Avatar, but she remembered the day clearly. She had been up early, dressed in her heavy clothes of dark red fire nation robes. Her hair was kept back by a hairpiece made of black and green gems, something she had found enclosed in the letters. Her father meant to give it to her mother, but she never wore it. Arra had just finished checking the ship, and had made her way up to the deck, where she was greeted by a few of the more friendlier soldiers on deck.

They were sailing to the Southern Water Tribe, Arra found the climate excruciating, despising all the ice and snow, even if the marine life was cute. She hadn't the trick of raising her body temperature like firebenders, so she was naturally colder than everyone else on board.

Iroh greeted her in his usual fashion, and presented her with a hot cup of tea, much to her delight. Arra sipped quietly, while Iroh nattered on.

"Today is a big day, young Arra, I can feel it." He told her. Arra knew Iroh was a spiritual person.

"You're right, there's something different about the air today. It's purer than yesterday." She inhaled deeply, her nose had been stuffy for a few days, but the air tasted clean, clearing up her sinuses without a problem.

"Between you and I, Arra, I think there's only one airbender responsible for today's pure air." Iroh murmured under his breath so that only she would hear.

Arra nearly dropped her tea in shock. "You don't mean?"

Iroh nodded. "The Avatar has returned."


End file.
